1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of secondary recovery of petroleum from formations and to the preparation of drive fluids for such purposes, generally classified in U.S. Pat. Office Class 166.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The dissolving of polymer gels, e.g. polyacrylamide gels, to prepare aqueous solutions thereof, has previously been accomplished by slowly stirring in dilution water, by high agitation mixing, by roll mixing and by various other techniques. These methods have involved substantial time and have required the storage of relatively large amounts of solution.